Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shifting control method for performing shifting at the maximum revolutions per minute (RPM) of an engine when a vehicle is in a Wide Open Throttle (WOT) condition.
Description of Related Art
In the case of a vehicle having an Automatic Transmission (AT) or an Automated Manual Transmission (AMT), shifting is performed according to a predefined shift pattern during Wide Open Throttle (WOT) acceleration in which a driver fully depresses an accelerator pedal.
A shift pattern may be provided as a map that is made using turbine RPM and the opening degree of an accelerator pedal. Specifically, the shift pattern may be provided by mapping shifting time onto engine RPM after a manufacturer checks the engine RPM depending on the opening degree of the accelerator pedal and the turbine RPM through preliminary inspection. Generally, when a vehicle is in a WOT condition, the shift pattern is determined to perform shifting at the maximum RPM of the engine.
However, the shifting time of a vehicle may be different depending on other conditions (an ambient temperature, a road gradient, variation in engine performance, and the like). If the shifting time is slightly delayed during 1-2 upshift in which the engine RPM rapidly increase, actual shifting may be performed after the engine RPM exceeds the maximum permissible RPM. In this case, because torque is limited to protect the engine, the sense of acceleration decreases and a shock may occur.
Conversely, when the ambient temperature is high or when a vehicle is in a hilly area, engine power is decreased. Therefore, even if shifting is performed according to the shift pattern based on the RPM of the output shaft of the transmission, shifting is performed when the engine RPM is less than the maximum permissible RPM. Accordingly, the engine may not realize the maximum performance, thus decreasing power performance of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.